Despues del mañana
by kyorene
Summary: Este es mi primer fic en esta historia tendremos de todo pero sobre todo una Kyoko confundida y un Ren super celoso
1. Chapter 1 La decisión

Bueno primero les pido disculpas si este fic es malo o así lo consideran ya que es mi primer fic .

Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creadora Yoshi Nakamura.

Era un día normal para una chica (segun ella común) esta chica de 17 años se llama Mogami Kyoko lo que no se esperaba es que ese día suvida cambiaría drasticamente.

Llego a su usual citio de bicicleta en la compañía en la que trabaja, ese día tenía una cita con Sawara-san le había dicho que llegara a las nueve ya que alguien lo iba a ir a ver a esa hora para darle una nueva oferta a la novata en ascenso, nunca se espero con lo que se encontraría.

Hay estaba Fuwa Sho sentado enfrente del representante de talentos de LME tan prepotente como siempre, pero cuando ella entro se encontro con una sorisa"de que se ríe este idiota" penso una preocupada Kyoko pero ya era tarde el bastardo n*1 estaba enfrente de ella y derepente antes de que pudiera siquiera raccionar empezo a hablar.

Te quiero en mi nuevo PV así que te espero el siguiente lunes para rebisar el guión-dijo Sho

El no se espero lo que le dijo Kyoko -Estare encantada de trabajar contigo otra vez-dijo una sonriente Kyoko antes de salir de esa oficina haciendo una reverencia se despidió antes de que alguno de los dos hombres hablara lo que no sabían es que nuestra pequeña actriz ya había en como responder a las exigencias de Shotaro mientras el practicamente le exigía que participara en su PV ella pensaba"no me puedo dar el lujo de rechazarlo aunque no quisiera trabajar con el todavía no soy lo suficiente famosa como para rechazarlo aunque siendo actriz puedo confundirlo un poco- si confundalo ama-le gritaban sus demonios, cuando termino de hablar el bastardo 1 ela hizo uso de sus mejores dotes de actuación y puso una amplia sonrisa y como lo planeo dejo a un muy confundido Sho.

Kyoko se dirigía a la oficina del presinte pero no se espero encontrarse con la persona que estaba creandole muchos dolores de cabeza ya que no sabía como enfrentalo cara a cara sin que el descubriera sus verdaderos sentimientos, porqué si al fin había reconocido que esta enamorada ni mas ni menos que del actor numero 1 de Japón cuando entro a la enorme oficina se quedo de piedra por un instante tan corto que de no haber sido que estaba en la entrada nadie se habría dado cuenta.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la oficina teníamos a un enojado y sorprendido Ren y a un extasiado por las expresiones de su pareja favorita el presidente callo en cuenta el porque de sus expresiones pero no quiso intervenir hasta que fuera necesario. Regresando con Ren su cabeza tenía muchas dudas pero tambien miedo, miedo de tal vez ella se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y por eso lo había estando pero al ver su expresión supo que no era eso entonces que era en su cabeza se podían escuchar estos pensamientos" que porque tiene esa cara yo soy el que debería estar sorprendido me has estado evitando, no te puedo llamar ya que creo que todavia no tienes celular pero incluso cambiar tu horario para no coincidir con el en ningun lugar y eso lo sabía gracias a Yashiro que aunque fuera un metiche aveces tenia sus ventajas como esa porque que había hecho o mejor que era lo que había olvidado" y luego vio en su expresión miedo? De el? O de que?

Del otro lado teniamos una asustada Kyoko y lo peor es que sabía el porque del enojo de su sempai lo había estando "evitando" pero bueno tal vez si era a propósito " bueno tal vez no debí incluso cambiar mi horario para no verlo pero necesitaba no verlo para saber como enfrentarlo no este no es el momento de eso ok necesito calmarme y actuar como si no pasara nada si"

Y entonces hablo. Buenos dias Tsuruga-san Presidente- decía la chica mientras hacía su usual reverencia y continuaba hablando. Perdon presidente no queria interrumpir si gusta puedo esperar afuera o regresar despues.

Hay fue cuando tuvo que intervenir el presidente ya que no quería perderse de las expresiones de su actor favorito y entonces hablo. O no Mogami no interrumpes nada bueno solo si no te importa hablar mientras que Ren escucha es que estabamos esperando a Yashiro-san o prefieres que se valla- le pregunto en un tono indescifrable a lo ella respondió inmediata y exageradamente que no que no era algo que tuviera que ocultar y empezó a hablar despues de sentarse en el sillón mas alejado del de Ren a lo que el solo se molesto más y puso una sonrisa demasiado caballerosa y Kyoko ya no sabía que hacer solo se le ocurrió empezar a tratar su pequeño problema con el presidente enfrente de su amado sempai.

Bueno pues quería ver si me podía recomendar alguna persona que sepa de bienes raíces ya que dentro de poco me tengo que mudar del lugar donde estoy viviendo ahora va a cerrar y aunque los dueños quisieran dejarme quedar a vivir ahy no se podría-empezó a explicar la actriz mientras el presidente ponía una cara de preocupacion pero cuando volteo a ver a Ren un foquito se le encendió y empezó a armar un plan para juntar un poco más a esos dos.-claro si no es mucha molestia presidente - termino por decir la chica.

Claro que no es molestia Mogami pero mientras encuentras casa no crees que deberías pedirle hospedaje a algun amigo o amiga digo ya que no creo que encuentres una casa tan pronto y menos con el sueldo que tienes bueno yo te ofreceria mi casa pero la estoy redecorando y solomestan las habitaciones mia y de María disponibles asi que mi casa ya no es una opción viable insisto no le puedes pedir a una amiga o **amigo ** quedarte- le dijo recalcando la palabra amigo en modo para nada sutil que Kyoko por supuesto no capto pero Ren si y cuando calló en cuenta ella ya había empezado a hablar otra vez.

Pues por ahora no las unicas amigas que tengo son Mouko-san y Chiori-chan pero desgraciadamente ninguna de ellas puede hospedarme en estos momentos-dijo y se quedo pensativa en ese momento intervino Ren .

Tiene mi casa si la cepta claro esta o tal vez no quiera porque no me considera un amigo-dijo Ren sabía que se metía en terreno peligroso pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras que terminaba de decir esto puso su cara de cachorro ya que sabía que así no podía negarse a nada.

Kyoko por su parte intento con todas sus fuerzas no caer pero le fue implosible y por fin dijo-Claro que te considero un amigo ashhhh podrias dejar de poner esa cara por favor, es solo que no quiero ser una molestia para ti o para alguien mas.- termino de decir ella y entonces el le conteso.

Para nada eres una molestia y yo estaría mas que encantado de tenerte en mi casa-se le salió pero enseguida siguió-digo si asi te puedo ayudar-termino y antes de que Kyoko pudiera decir algo más el presidente habló.

Bueno entonces esta decidido de ahora en adelante Mogami san se quedara con Ren a y por cierto solo Yashiro san puede saber esto ya que no queremos que se filtre la información y se haga un escandalo publico verdad a y por cierto Mogami san y tu celular- le pregunto inocentemente el presidente a la chica al oir esto los dos actores se tensaron y cuando Kyoko iva a dar una excusa poco creible hablo Ren.

Es mi culpa señor yo accidentalmente pise el celular de Mogami -san cuando eramos los hermanos Hell así que yo le comprare uno nuevo-dijo muy tranquilamente el actor y cuando vio que ella iva a protestar sobre ello recordo todo su enojo puso una sonrisa super caballerosa y le dijo-o es que acaso no quieres que nadie te llame Mogami -san.-ella entendio la indirecta y le dijo que no exageradamente con sus manos y cabeza luego se calmo y dijo-No es nada de eso es solo que ya depor si voy a vivir en su casa y que además me compre un celular ya seria demasiado.

No es nada además yo fui el que lo rompió así que es mi deber comprarte otro-le dijo llegando casi al extremo de su sonrisa caballerosa y ella entendio que no podría refutar nada.


	2. Chapter 2 La nueva vida

_**Este es el segundo capítulo**_

_**Los personajes de skip beat no me pertenecen son de su creadora Yoshi Nakamura**_

Iban saliendo de LME iban a ir a comprar el celular de Kyoko por insistencia de Ren ya que ninguno de los dos tenía que trabajar hasta la tarde pero cuando estaban en el estacionamiento buscando el auto de Ren se toparon con la persona que menos querían ver en ese momento pero Kyoko seguía en su plan de "no me importa ese tipo en absoluto ahora solo lo tengo a el en el corazón y en la mente" cuando esa idea paso por su cabeza se estremeció un poco pero recobro la compostura ya había diseñado otro lindo plan solo esperaba que su sempai no se molestara por el atrevimiento que iba a tener con el mientras que estas ideas rondaban la cabeza de la chica por el otro lado Ren estaba que no se aguantaba ni el mismo tenía una pequeña discusión con su alter ego Kuon.

Kuon-Que hace ese niñato aquí y porque ella se estremeció cuando lo vio sera que todavia siente algo por el que no es odio?

Ren-Claro que no, no ves que no esta armando un escandalo

Kuon-Yo solo digo qué si se mete con ella **yo** me voy a encargar de el

Entonces algo lo saco de su pequeña discusión era la voz que mas odiaba en este planeta e incluso el universo pero lo disimulo muy bien bajo su sonrisa caballerosa la cual Kyoko conocía muy bien pero tuvo que ser valiente para llevar su plan al exito.

Todavia no terminaba de hablar contigo Kyoko- dijo arrogante Sho.

Pues dime qué necesitas porque como ves estoy ocupada-le dijomkuy calmada Kyoko demasiado para cierta persona que estaba junto a ella.

Lo siento pero es privado solo _**tú y yo**_-remarco el cantante

Perdona pero ya tengo planes no es verdad Ren-el solo logro asentir y Sho quedo petrificado- si quieres cuando empiecen las grabaciones de tu PV hablamos nos vamos Ren?

Claro Kyoko-le dijo con una sonrisa de victoria hacía Sho

Sho iba a decir algo pero Kyokomse adelanto y le dijo-Me gustaría que dejaras de buscarme ya que tu y yo no somos ji cercanos ni nada ya que nisiquiera pienso en ti como un rival en el medio y aunque tengamos que volver a trabajar juntos, solo seras eso un trabajo y nada más.

El más impresionado era Sho aunque Ren no se quedaba atrás los dos hombres tenían el mismo pensamiento" encerio ya no piensa en mi/el" ella por su parte no estaba mintiendo después de aceptar sus sentimientos se dio cuenta que Sho ya solo era un mal recuerdo puesto que recuperar el sentimiento de amor le había traido claridad a su mente y corazón bueno en parte ya que estaba en una gran confusión como lograr que el no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y ahora más viviendo juntos.

Para cuando reacciono ya estaban en un centro comercial, cuando entro en el auto, a que hora arranco, como llegaron , esa y otras preguntas anidaban en su cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta de qué su sempai estaba sacando una gorra y demás cosas para salir sin ser descubierto.

Cuando se dio que le iba a dar unas gafas de sol, salió rápidamente del auto, el salió con la misma velocidad y entonces se dio cuenta nadie corría hacía ella para pedirle un autógrafo, es mas ni la volteaban a ver era como un persona más a pesar de que sus personajes habían hecho una gran conmoción, y entonces ella habló.

No se preocupe Tsuruga-san nadie me reconoce sin maquillaje o uno de los peinados de mis personajes yo, a diferencia de usted todavia no soy tan reconocida-le dijo muy tranquilamente.

Ya me di cuenta Mogami-san pero me gustaría que me llamaras como lo hiciste hace poco bueno a menos que no me consideres como tu amigo para llamarme Ren-le dijo poniendo una cara de cachorro que sabía la desarmaba.

No no es que no lo considere mi amigo, es solo que usted sigue siendo mi sempai y bueno yo-no pudo terminar ya que Ren había puesto la cara de cachorro nivel 3-aaaaaaahhhhhhh ok ok, pero por favor quité esa cara si-le termino diciendo a la vez que el sonreía y ella continuo-pero le voy a seguir diciendo san y bueno ya que yo lo voy a llamar por su nombre usted puede llamarme por el mío.

Esta bien Kyoko-al oír así su nombre la hizo sonrojarse y a el le pareció demasiado lindo y le dieron ganas de abrazarla, "antes de cometer una locura mejor nos vamos"-Bueno te parece si nos vamos?

Ehh a si vamos -le dijo Kyoko todavia desconcertada por como la había dicho,"mi nombre con su voz es como estar en el cielo"penso.

Llegaron a una tienda de celulares y Kyoko quedo maravillada al vertodos esos modelos, pero vio que todos eran muy caros y entonces vio como le pedía a la dependienta un modelo igual al suyo y cuando la dependienta se fue empezó con los reclamos hacía el actor.

Ren-san esto es muy caro no tienes porque gastar tanto en mí, además ese modelo es muy moderno para mí-le dijo la ojimel con una cara de reproche.

Para mí no es ningun desperdicio y si lo que te molesta es no saber usarlo no te preocupes yo te enseñó. -le dijo muy tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba muy feliz ya que parecían una verdadera pareja peleando por ahorrar dinero.

No, no y no insisto que es demasiado- no pudo continuar porque la dependienta llego y le dijo-hay señorita porque no deja que su novio la consienta muy pocos hacen lo que el-Kyoko al oir la palabra "novio" se tenso iba a decirle que no era su novio pero Ren aprovecho la oportunidad para que ella no pudiera decir nada del celular, además de que le encantaba ver sus expresiones cuando la molestaba.

Ya ves amor no me contradigas, por favor cobreme ese ha y adornelo con motivos de hadas-le dijo Ren a la dependienta y vio como su no-novia entraba a su mundo de fantasía y se le dibujo una de esas sonrisas angelicales que solo salian cuando estaba ella de por medio.

Cuando ella ya había salido de su mundo de hadas ya estaban otra vez en el auto le dio su celular y la llevó a su siguiente trabajo y de ahí se despidió de ella y le dijo que si quería en la noche le enseñaria a usar su nuevo celular , ella acepto con la condición de hacer la cena.

Para cuando llegó la noche los dos estaban algo ansioso por su "cita" ella porque sabía que le preguntaría el porque de su desaparicion hacía con el y bueno el en como respondería su Kyoko a las preguntas que iba a hacerle.

Kyoko'Pov

"Como llegue aquí bueno lo mejor sera tocar y esperar que no este tan molesto"

Abrió la puerta esa persona que hace que mí corazón se acelere con solo estar cerca pero porque no se ve tan enfadado como en la mañana?

Bueno lo mejor sera que disimular un poco.

Buenas noches Tsu... Perdon Ren -san-le dije algo nerviosa todavía por llamarlo por su nombre.

Buenas noches Kyoko pasa por favor-me dijo tranquilamente, no se si estar mas calmada o más asustada.

Bueno etto creo que empezaré a hacer la cena si le parece bien-le dije y el me respondio con un seco pero clamado-claro.

Termine de hacer la cena antes de lo previsto, puse la mesa y lleve la cena el solo semsento y derepente !BAM! el rey demonio apareció.

Ren'sPov

Y bien Kyoko porqué me estuviste evitando estos dias-la había dejado creer que estaba cómoda para agarrarla desprevenida y que no tuviera forma de escapar-y bien espero tu respuesta-vi como ella se tenso y al fin respondió.

Bueno no lo estuve evitando como tal solo no lo podía ver a lacara por un tiempo después de descansar de los hermanos Hell y no sabía como afrontarlo-bueno sabía que iba a ser algo dramático el después pero llegar a evadirme así creo cada vez llega a un extremo diferente.

Esta bien te creo-le dije no quería indagar mas en el tema pero quería saber cuando la iba a tener solo para el sabía que no iban a estar juntos las 24hrs pero ahora tendría alguien a quien gritarle "estoy en casa" y recibiría un "bienvenido" con esa sola idea, una pequeña sonrisa muy bien disimulada se le dibujo en la cara, bueno es hora de ponerse serio se dijo así mismo.

Y bien Kyoko cuando te mudas para aca-se puso algo nerviosa pero respondió.

En una semana si no es mucha molestia claro-me dijo, y tal vez, solo soy yo per sonaba algo emocionada?

Ok entonces en una semana mas te recibiré con un regalo de bienvenidaa y por cierto toma-le dije dandole una pequeña caja. La tomo algo dudosa y le dije -Se que esta bastante atrasado pero no te había podido ver y realmente quería dartela en persona-le dije con mucha expectativa hacia si le gustaría o no.

Escritora Pov's

Kyoko tenía una pequeña caja en las manos y cuando la abrió se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en la cara era como ver a un niño abriendo sus regalos de navidad. En la caja había una pulsera estaba hecha de plata parecian varias pulseras unidas por pequeñas flores doradas como sus ojos y dos hadas en el centro sosteniendo una pequeña rosa.

Feliz día blanco Kyoko-le dijo Ren y para su sorpresa la ojimel se le lanzó a los brazos y los dos cayeron al piso ella al verse en esa situación se incorporó rapidamente ayudando tambien a su sempai y se le volvió a lanzar a los brazos y le dijo al oido.

Gracias Ren es el primer y mas maravilloso regaló del día blanco enserio gracias.

El no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa melancólica ya que estaba seguro que ella había hecho chocolates para Sho todos los años que ese fuera su primer regalo devuelta era desolador.

Se despidieron por ese día en la puerta del Daruma-ya ya qué por la hora había llevado a Kyoko a su casa no sin antes decirse que en una semana estarían vieviendo juntos.

La semana pasó y era hora de ir a la que seria por ahora su nuevo hogar se dijo Kyoko nunca se espero lo que encontro al llegar a lo que seria su nueva casa.


	3. Chapter 3 Esta es mi casa

Gracias por los Reviews

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su creadore Yoshi Nakamura.

Enserio esa seria su casa, no no podía ser porqué habían esos cambios que bien si no son perceptibles para cualquiera para mi sí que conosca bien esta casa-se decia una confundida Kyoko.

La casa no estaba muy cambiada en sí pero se notaba que se habían hecho cambios para la comodida de la nueva inquilina los estantes que ella había visto en el cielo ahora los tenía al alcance y no solo eso había maquinas como un batidora nueva y tambien una nueva arrosera en fin varias cosas pequeñas pero muy lindas para ella.

Ren sabía que ella se empecinaria en hacer aunque fuese un desayuno y cenas decentes y quería brindarle la mejor comodidad en la cocina si con esos simples aparatos ella estaba feliz bueno porqué no.

Lo mejor vino cuando llego a lo que seria su nuevo cuarto tenía nueva pintura cortinas una cama linda y pequeños detalles que a ella le encantarían en cada lado de la cama tenía dos pequeñas mesas de noche que terminaban de dar a la habitación una impresion como del siglo 15, como el de una princesa esa sola idea hizo que entrará en su mundo de fantasía se dejo llevar olvidandose de la persona que la había guiado por lo que seria su nueva casa ese hombre se había llevado tantas molestias solo por ella y entonces como si tuviera alas llego hasta la cama, en el centro de esta había una caja ella se sorprendió y regreso a la normalidad, lo volteó a ver con un gestó de confusión, el solo le dio una señal para que lo abriera.

Cuando abrió la pequeña caja ella se sorprendió y regreso su cara al joven recargado en la puerta de su nuevo cuarto con una sonrisa angelical, dejó el contenido de la caja en la cama y lo abrazo por el dorso rodeando su ancha espalda con sus delgados brazos, el se sorprendió pero respondió el abrazo de una forma llena de ternura y alegría de que le hubiera gustado tanto ese pequeño detalle que se le había ocurrido para con ella.

Sobre la cama descansaba un pequeño porta retratros que contenía una foto con todos sus amigos de LME, en agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho le hizo la comida y cena más deliciosa que jamás probó en su vida y no era solo porqué Kyoko tenía muy buenas habilidades para la cocina, no era porqué lo hacía con todo el amor que se le puede tener a una persona.

Los demás días habían pasado con normalidad pero el destino no los dejaría en paz.

Ya pasaba la semana desde que Kyoko se mudó con Ren y ella se preguntaba el porqué de tanta felicidad hasta que un grito la saco de sus ensimismamientos.

Estoy en casa-gritó Ren desde la puerta esperando la respuesta que le encantaba escuchar cunado llegaba.

Bienvenido-dijo Kyoko

"No me cansaré de oír eso"penso Ren mientras se acerca a la cocina y ve como Kyoko esta preparando la cena"Percemos recien casados "piensa ilusionado "algun día"

Que hay para cenar Mogami-san-pregunta Ren.

Pues como ya es algo tarde solo prepare un poco de pescado a la plancha y un poco de ensalada-le dijo algo nerviosa Kyoko.

Ren se percató de esto y se le hizo demasiado raro le iba a preguntar el por qué de su raro comportamiento pero no pudo ya que lo mando a que arreglara la mesa, después de poner la mesa llego Kyoko como toda una mesera experta y colocó los platos en la mesa, Ren cada vez que la veía se sorprendía ya que nunca penso que ella pudiera hacer eso una duda lo embargaba "Donde aprendió a hacer eso?"se preguntaba mentalmente.

Disculpe Tsuruga-san me gustaría preguntarle una cosa que espero no le de alguna molestia-interrumpiendo su deiscrso mental Kyoko lo miró directo a los ojos.

Claro Mogami-san preguntame lo que quieras-le respondió un sorprendido Ren por como lo veía"ella quiere preguntarme algo a mí, a con razón estaba tan nerviosa pero que sera, para ponerla en ese estado"se preguntaba Ren mentalmente.

Bueno etto... Es que... Bueno yo quería saber si...-le dijo tartamudeando la pobre Kyoko.

Si que Mogami-san -le dijo un inquieto Ren ya que no sabía que pensar al verla tan nerviosa tan malo era como para ponela asi, se preguntaba .

Bueno quería saber si es posible que me deja llamarlo por su nombre-le dijo con los ojos cerrados una asustada Kyoko por la respuesta que recibiría de su sempai. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontro con una sornisa que solo le dedicaba a ella o era lo que quería usted tambien puede llamarme por mi nombre -termino de acotar ella ante la nula respuesta de su sempai.

RenPov's

Enserio me esta preguntando eso, lo dice enserio. Si es un sueño no quiero despertar. Bueno que ni en mis mas locos sueños lo hubiera imaginado, pero ahora esta pasando pero porqué, bueno eso no importa, ahora voy a disfrutar de este momento así cuando acabé no voy a arrepentirme.

Wow solo espero no estarme volviendo loco no crees Kuon , a lo que el susodicho solo asintió claro en la mente de Ren y aunque fuera por unos minutos me voy iba a permitir este pequeño pero sencillo detalle que ella sin saberlo me esta dando ahora.

No quiro que se arrepienta mejor le respondo ahora.

Por mi encantado Kyoko-chan-le dije con una de mis sonrisas más honestas wow enserio, esa niña haría que cometiera un delito en cualquier momento, ya me imagino las primeras planas.

_**"Actor numero 1 de Japón acusado de violacion a menor de edad."**_

Jajajajajaja si ese sería por lo menos uno de tantos titulares por asaltar a esta niña, que hace que mi corazon se acelere como loco pero, bueno por ahora me tendre que conformar con esto.

Kyoko Pov's

Esta tarde que hable con Mouko-san me sirvio para armarme de valor para hacer esto y creo que estoy sumamente feliz de haberlo hecho.

_···········Flash Back·············_

_Y bien que es lo que te tiene asi?-me preguntaba Mouko-san _

_Yo solo la miraba con cara de ingenuidad pero sabiendo a que se refería. _

_No te entiendo Mouko-san-le dije_

_Bueno si no me quieres decir quiere decir que no eramos tan buenas amigas como creía-me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos._

_Nooooooooo, No me dejes Mouko-san- le dije en tono suplicante._

_Bueno entonces dime-y ahí empezó todo, le dije todo lo que sentía por el desde ciando en fin le di hasta el detalle más insignificante, incluso le revele lo de los hermanos Hell ya que realmente necesitaba de toda su comprensión, claro que me prometió guardar todo hasta la tumba si era necesario. _

_Bueno esta bien, lo amas y?-me dijo (como que y? No ve el dilema en el que estoy o que) Kyoko-siguió-no puedes poner esa barrera del sempai-kohai siempre seria demasiado evidente, no has oido el dicho tus amigo cerca y tus enemigos mas cerca._

_No te entiendo Mouko- san-le dije con un gran signo de interrogación en mi cara y era verdad que no lo amaba o tal vez lo entendio mal?_

_Si digamos el es como tu enemigo ahora y no quieres que descubra tus planes de ataque no seria mejor que pensara que ese afecto es el de una amiga asi no sospecharia nada-me explico y lo entendi a la perfección ella tenía razón como siempre. _

_El primer paso es que se llamen por sus nombres, y no me ponga peros señorita, ahora si me disculpas voy a ir a una encomienda que me hicieron por parte de LoveMe._

_·············Fin Flash Back··············_

General Pov's

Ese dia había sido muy gratificante para los dos pero lo problemas que llegarían no los dejarían ser felices por mucho tiempo.

Perdon por la tardanza pero la escuela me absorve un buen bueno espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo porque lo que se viene esta mejor voy a incluir a Kuu y Julie así que tambien se acerca una nueva relacion con muchos conflictos claro pero eso si como este es mi primer fic lo voy a terminar.


End file.
